bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullworth Town
Bullworth Town is the commercial district of the town of Bullworth. Geography and information Bullworth Town is north of Bullworth Academy, and sandwiched in between Old Bullworth Vale and New Coventry. It doesn't have much of a residential area, although some of the tall buildings may be high rise apartments. Most of the area is taken up with small businesses. The area is generally clean and relatively upscale, but there are a few dirty alleys between the buildings, and the some of the buildings in the southeastern section are run down, like in New Coventry. The town is frequented by Nerds, but Greasers, Bullies and Townies can also be found here. Townsfolk from both Old Bullworth Vale and New Coventry mingle here. The fact that Bullworth Town doesn't have its own unique townsfolk like the other areas suggests that it has no residential area. However, there do appear to be apartments above the shops. Locations in Bullworth Town Bullworth Fire Station The only fire station in Bullworth, it's on the northwest side of Bullworth Town by the bridge to Old Bullworth Vale. Closed Movie Theater It is a closed movie theater in the southeastern corner of Bullworth Come Hither Come Hither is a store that sells pornography. Jimmy encounters Mr. Burton coming out of the store. Burton claims that he went into the store to make sure no students were in there. Dragon's Wing Comics ::Main Article: Dragon's Wing Comics Dragon's Wing Comics is a local comic book store in Bullworth Town run by Zack Owens. Zack gives Jimmy a mission to chase down Constantinos after he steals some comic books. The Nerds are frequently found hanging out in the basement of the store, where there is a bed and ConSumo arcade game. Jimmy can earn the right to use the basement to crash in if he beats Fatty's high score at ConSumo. In-And-Out Motel The In-And-Out Motel is a rundown, mostly empty motel just west of The Underpass that separates Bullworth Town from New Coventry. Many of the windows are broken and some of the doors are blocked off with do not enter tape. Three errands involve it - one where Jimmy is asked by Christy to escort her to it, another where Mr. Buckingham asks him to get a picture of his wife Ms. Kopke cheating on him with Mr. Martin and one where a woman asks you to retrieve her missing dog. The Motel is owned by Mihailovich. Strange noises can be heard from inside the motel late at night, and it is rumored that Mihailovich kills people and stores corpses in the motel. It is the only off-campus hangout of the Bullies. The motel's name is a double entendre for sexual intercourse. Aside from the two errands hinting that the motel is frequently used for liaisons, it is common for Rockstar Games to give businesses names along these lines. Rocket in My Pocket Rocket in My Pocket is most likely a science project store. It can not be entered, but the windows there can be broken. Like many businesses in Rockstar Games produced games, it is also a double entendre and sexual innuendo. Shiny Bikes One of two locations of Shiny Bikes stores in Bullworth. Town Hall Town Hall is the largest and most prominent building in Bullworth, save maybe the school itself. The roof can be accessed through a series of ladders. At one point in the game, Jimmy spray paints "Bullworthless" high up on the town hall. The graffiti can be seen there for the rest of the game. Worn In Worn In is the clothes store in Bullworth Town. Jimmy can access the store after being send on an errand there by Edna in one of the first missions of the second chapter. However it is possible to access the store before that mission. It is the second clothing store Jimmy encounters in the game, the School Store being the first. Yum Yum Market ::Main Article: Yum Yum Market There is a Yum Yum Market location in Bullworth Town, run by Mr. Oh, who manages to be in two places at once and run the Yum Yum Market location in Old Bullworth Vale as well. Category:Bullworth